badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jojo's casual trip part 2: retard tendency
soa fter the events of my last journey which indeed has do been chronicled as jojos casual trip, obama said not to talk about how i saw him smoke weed. i decided i would this is my story so i woke up 93929873624 years after the events of part 1, which i will refer to as phantom cum. i cried because my good friend tyromachus el-shaheed the fifth had been killed by obama. i decided this is it. i will fight obama. so i decided yeah oke so i will go out to fight obama but im not nearly enough powerful to fight him so i met a man named ted cruz and he taught me the ancient art of monky. monky gives you the ability to channel your inner primate and go full chimp on any homie that wanna foo wit yoo. after 5 grueling seconds of intense painful training i had finally mastered it. i was now truly monky. but that was not all i realized that when tyromachus recommended me jojo bizarre adventure it was actually a secret message because he texted me and he spelt it like "jojo BizaRre adventUr" which was a secret message saying bru. i typed bru into my computer using an obscure and rarely used website called google.com. the first thing that i found was a link called jojos interesting trip to the bathroom. i decided yeaj i would watch it but then i fell sleep and when i woke up i saw a horrifying picture on my computer screen. it was him B L A C K Y O I N then the real life blackyoin appeared in my room and said "i am the first of many challenges you will deal with in your fight against obama. i told him "you weak son of a fucking retard dumbass bitch holy fuck bro i am trained in the monky u have not motherfuck chanc against me" then blackyoin said "yeah i do" and he grabbed a massive french fry he got at mcdonalds on his way to my house i said "ok this fight is now fair" here begins the great fight of retard tendency blackyoin began by swinging the fry so hard it destroyed my house i managed to use my monky power to make a monky made out of dirt come out and grab him then he activated a suicide vest and blew off the hand of the monky i said "no!' but good thing monky has second hand he slapped mr blackyoin's ass so hard it reverberated through my whole universe i thought the fight was over but from behind i was attacked by yet another agent of obama it was ***ward he thrusted a sharpie marker into my back, it hit my spine and iwas paralyzed but then i saw someone come down from heaven and beat his ass until the black came off of it this man this man who saved my life this man was qordone ramsai i payed him back with a bottle of sheep sauce and perfectly cooked blackyoin meat. the end stay tuned for part 3: dust bunny crusaders